


Captain..., I Don't Feel So Good...

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Armin Arlert, Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Sick Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Eren falls sick after the mission with Captain Levi and Major Hanji.**This takes place a few days after; C-Captain... C-Can I S-Sleep With You (Part 2). **





	Captain..., I Don't Feel So Good...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There Lovely People! 
> 
> I'm back, and with another story...(I'm trying to catch up on everything I missed posting during my time in the hospital...) that is not my multichapter story... I'm sorry! 
> 
> This is a story that is on my list of stories I will write, so no one requested me this, but I hope you still like it! 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

It has been a few days since Eren, Levi, and Hanji got back from their assigned mission by Erwin. During that period of time, it has been raining all the time, none stop. Eren still wasn't very fond of the bad weather. It had either something to do with how much it would build up, to maybe become a storm. He hated thunderstorm.

Eren was currently in the kitchen getting Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, and Major Hanji their food. It was late and all of them had been in a meeting, Eren was one of the few cadets that were still awake, and Levi had demanded Eren to go make them some food because they had all missed dinner. Not something Eren minded, but he wondered why he of all people had to do it. There were many cadets left to do that kind of work. He needed to get cleaned up after a days training. But what Captain Levi demands, he gets. So here he was, alone in the kitchen, preparing food for his three leaders. He missed his bed. His head was killing him, and he was hot all over. 

Now that he had calmed down after his training, he shouldn't be this warm. It didn't help his headache. Maybe it only was an unusually warm night. He shook his head and picked up everything and placed all their food on a tray. He turned around and shook his head. He could clean up this mess later after he served their food. 

He picked the tray up and walked towards the Mess Hall with the food and was met with only the three of them. He looked around to see if there was anyone else in there that he might have missed, but no, they were the only one in there. 

“Here is your food Captain Levi,” Eren said with a tired smile and placed it on the table in the middle of them all. All three of them were looking at Eren with a frown. He didn't look very good. 

“Eren, are you feeling alright?” Erwin asked and examined Eren from head to toe with critical eyes. But Eren shook his head. 

“No, I have a headache and it's very hot in here for some reason,” he said with a groan and before anyone of them could react, Eren stumbled and his eyes closed and he tried to stabilise himself on the table, but missed and pulled the glasses and drinks all over the floor. But that wasn't important. None of them were fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor. 

Levi shot up from his place and hurried over to where Eren laid groaning. 

“Eren? Eren?! Can you hear me?” he asked in a somewhat worried tone you wouldn't hear if you didn't know him enough to know that he really cares for his adorable Brat. And the fact that his adorable Brat was on the floor in pain didn't help his worry. Erwin and Hanji were also hunched over Eren with worried looks. 

“Captain…, I don't feel so good...” they all heard Eren say with a weak voice and Levi gave up an uncharacteristic snort but still looked at him with worried eyes. 

“Really? Eren why didn't you say you were sick?” he asked when he laid a hand on his forehead, but Eren shook his head. 

“But you told me to make dinner,” he said with a weak smile and Levi shook his head. Erwin helped Eren sit up and looked him over. 

“Eren, if we had known you were sick, we wouldn't have asked you to make dinner for us,” Erwin said with a voice that spoke volumes about how worried he was. Eren was now sitting up, leaning against Levi as support. 

“But...” Eren tried but they all shook their head. 

“Eren, does your throat hurts?” Hanji asked and started to feel him around his neck and throat, but Eren shook his head. 

“No, the only thing that hurts is my head,” he said and looked towards Hanji that started to feel his forehead too. 

“You are definitely sick, a fever I say, but you should really stay in bed for a few days until you're better. So no chores or training for you until it's gone, or it might get worse,” they said with a small smile and Eren nodded, a bit groggy and tried to stand up but failed somewhat miserably. 

“You can stay with Levi during this time, right?” Erwin said with a smile and Levi nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, we can't have anyone else get sick because you weren't careful enough,” he said with a snort and Erwin smiled and picked up Eren without effort in a princess manner style, making Eren blush in embarrassment. 

“Hanji, stay here and clean up, we'll get Eren to bed,” Erwin said and Hanji pouted. 

“Ah boo. Why can't I do it?” they asked with a pout making Eren giggle. 

“Because if it were up to you, he would never sleep, you would keep him awake with all your experiments,” Levi said and walked out with Erwin and Eren in his arms in tow. Hanji continued to pout but then smiled. They were happy that Levi started showing emotion again, and all thanks to Eren. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin and Levi made their way over towards Levis bedroom and Erwin looked down when he felt a small thump against his chest and saw that Eren had fallen asleep. 

“He must have been more tired than he thought,” Erwin said with a smiled and Levi nodded. He picked up his key from his pocket and unlocked the door to his bedroom. 

“Put him on the bed,” Levi said and Erwin did it and tucked the teen in. 

“I will go inform Armin that Eren is sick,” Erwin said with a smiled and stroke the brown hair of Eren and Levi waved him off. Levi made his way over to the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a wet cloth and put it on Erens forehead. 

“Captain…?” Levi heard Eren and turned around and sat down next to him on the bed and stroke hair in a comforting manner. 

“Sleep Eren. You need it, and it's late. I will go to sleep too.” Levi said and Eren shook his head slowly. 

“But...I'm in your bed...” Eren said with a guilty look at his captain. 

“Eren, I have a couch and besides, the bed is big enough for the both of us if needed,” he said with a humorous smile at him and Eren blushed and closed his eyes. Levi continued petting his hair in a lulling motion making Eren fall asleep once again. 

Levi rose from the bed and looked around. Maybe he could stay in bed. Not that he slept in it very often. He spent his time sleeping, very often, in front of his desk and in his uniform. 

He went to the bathroom and started getting ready for bed and hoped Eren would sleep all night. He brushed his teeth and went back out in just some soft pants and laid next to Eren on the big bed. Eren gave us a deep sigh and turned towards Levi, but didn't wake up, instead, he somehow managed to get closer to Levi. 

Levi wasn't about to push the sick teen away when he clearly needed a comforting touch. Instead, he let it be and closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren did sleep all night, and the whole next day. The only time he left the bed was when he wanted to use the bathroom. Levi took time off and helped care for Eren all that time. Not that he minded. He used it as a break from all the paperwork he had waiting for him on his desk. 

The days went by and all of them could see Eren getting better. On day 4 Eren decided to make his way to the Mess Hall to eat, but he was still somewhat cold, but he felt a lot better. He followed Levi to the Mess Hall and Levi forced Eren down on a chair between him and Erwin. Hanji bounced into the Hall with a big thick blanket and threw it over Eren with a squeal. 

“Here you go Eren! I thought you could need it! It's quite cold in here!” they said and bounced around all three of them and Erwin chuckled and helped fix the blanket with Levi that was giving a glare towards Hanji. 

Eren just laughed and gave a grateful smile towards Hanji. 

“Thank you Major,” he said. 

Armin came and sat down in front of Eren with a smile. He hadn't seen his brother since he had gotten sick, and that had been 4 days now, he missed cuddling with him. 

“How are you Eren?” he asked in a soft voice and gave him a small smile. 

“I'm better, I'm just tired, and no pain,” Eren said enthusiastically, making Armin giggle. 

Hanji threw themselves down next to Armin with a wide grin that didn't hold any good to it. And what came out of their mouth wasn't. 

“So...Eren? When can you start doing experiments with me again! I really miss having someone to test my new inventions!” they said with a squeal. But both Levi and Erwin shook their heads and looked at Hanji with a strict look. 

“No. Eren is not allowed to do experiments with you for at least a month,” Levi said and Erwin nodded in agreement. But Hanji started pouting. 

“Boo! You are no fun,” they said with a big pout and Armin giggled. 

“I know,” Levi said with a neutral expression on his face, but you could see that he was annoyed with them. Eren giggled together with Armin during the exchange. Erwin smiled when he saw this. It was a normal exchange between Hanji and Levi. Hanji asking and Levi denying their request. But for some reason both Eren and Armin found this to be a source of entertainment. Not that he could blame them. Hanji could be quiet a funny character with their different look on things. 

“But...My little Ravioli…!” Hanji whined and Levi shook his head with a strict look on his face. Glaring at the nickname they have given him. 

“No! And stop calling me that!” he growled and Hanji just continued to pout. 

“Please!” they asked and Levi glared. 

“No means no! What is that you don't understand in that sentence, Shitty Four-eyes!” he said with an angry voice. But Hanji pouted but suddenly stopped and squealed their head off. 

“Does this mean that you are protecting Eren?! That you have feelings for our little fluff head?!” they said with a loud voice. Not that they knew what quiet meant. Levi growled and threw his cup at them, but Hanji just sidestepped it and raced out of the Hall screaming on the top of their lungs that Levi had feelings and wasn't completely empty of motions and that he loved Eren. 

Levi rose from the chair and stomped after the raving Hanji in an attempt at keeping them quiet but everyone had heard them. 

It was a complete silence in the Mess Hall. Until Erwin burst into laughter with Armin. Eren, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy and sank down on his chair. 

“Do they always drag other people into their arguments?” Armin asked with a giggle and Erwin nodded. 

“It's very common, and considering that Eren has become close to all of us, I'm not really surprised,” he said with a big smile and looked at Eren that tried to hide in his blanket, still blushing. 

“They could have left me out of it,” he mumbled with a sigh and hid his red face in the blanket he had around himself. 

“Its fine Eren, don't mind them, they are always like that,” Erwin said with a smiled and helped him get up. Eren had lost his appetite, so he just took his tray of food back to Levis office ad decided to eat it in there, to get away from all the staring. Erwin and Armin couldn't fault him for that and helped him get back to Levis bedroom. 

“I tell Levi you went back to the room. You can stay here Armin, after all, you haven't seen each other for a while now,” he said and Armin gave a small bow as thanks. 

“Thank you, I hope Captain Levi won't mind,” Armin said and he shook his head. 

“No, if so, he is only going to complain and not do anything but complain, but you haven't seen him complain about Erens presence in here, have you?” he asked and Armin shook his head in a negative response. 

“Well, I have some papers that need to be seen over, take care, you know where to find me if there is something,” he said and left them both alone in Levis bedroom. 

Eren smiled and place himself on the big bed in the room and Armin followed him. 

“How have slept here been?” Armin asked where he laid on his stomach and next to Eren that laid on his side and looked at Armin with sparkling eyes. 

“Different, quiet I say. I don't mind Mikasa storming our room every day, but sometimes it would be nice to not have her disturb us all the time, I love her, but even I need a break from her affection sometime.” Eren said with a sigh and Armin nodded in agreement. 

“She is still in denial that you are looking at men instead of her,” Armin informed Eren who groaned. 

“She is my sister, I don't like her that way,” Eren said with a sad voice and Armin just petted his brown hair. 

“I know, but it might be hard to convince Mikasa that, you know about her everlasting infuriating crush on you,” he said and Eren nodded in dismay. 

While he loved Mikasa, he could never Love her like she wanted him to do. Because he saw her as a sister and nothing else, he just doesn't know how to let her see the truth she denies. 

They both laid there talking with each other like old times when they had time alone. They ended up watching the sun go down through the big window and fell asleep in each other comforting presence. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Levi was not a happy person. He hadn't managed to get his hands on Hanji, preferable around their neck to strangle them, but no, it was not meant to happen. 

He stomped with angry steps towards his bedroom to just cool off for a bit and he opened the door and was met with Eren and Armin on his bed, sleeping. 

Eren was on his back, sprawled out on the bed like a star and he could hear how deep his breathing was. Levi knew because of that, he had been sleeping for at least an hour or longer. 

Armin had ended up using Erens soft stomach as a pillow and he was also in deep sleep. So Levi went quietly into the room and went closer to Eren and put a careful hand on his forehead and nodded. His fever was almost gone. 

He turned around and walked back out and towards Erwin's office and knocked. 

“Come in!” he heard Erwin say and Levi stepped inside. Levi always knocked on the door to Erwin's office during late hours, usually, he would just go barging inside, but now it was late and he didn't know what Erwin was up to on this night. 

“Levi, what's the matter?” Erwin asked and looked up from his papers and Levi just gave up a sigh and slumped on the chair in front of the desk. 

“I never got a hold of Hanji, because they locked themselves inside their office, and Eren seems to get better, his fever is almost gone, and I'm sleeping with you tonight,” he said in a tired voice, making Erwin stop in his writing and looked at Levi. 

“With me?” he asked in a wondering voice and Levi nodded. 

While Erwin didn't mind sharing a bed with Levi, because they had been doing it before, he wondered why he couldn't sleep with Eren like had been doing these past days. 

“Yes, Armin is dead to the world and using Eren as his personal pillow, I'm not cruel enough wake him up to send the Coconut Head on his way at this hour,” he said with a snort and rose from the chair and went over to the cabinet that had different wine bottles in it and he picked his favourite. A wine that tasted like raspberries. Erwin looked at Levi with amusement. 

“I thought you would do just that,” he said and started picking up after himself and joined Levi on the sofa with a glass of wine. He needed it. All these papers made him go tense. He hated filling these kinds of papers out. 

“I said I'm not cruel enough to do that, besides he is your blond coconut head, and Hanji seems very attached to those two. Besides, Eren would have been disappointed at me if I had done that” Levi said with a snort and took a sip and kicked off his boots and put them in Erwins lap. 

Erwin just laughed. It was true. Hanji had come to like those two a lot and ran around with them more than the other cadets. He was very amused by the nickname he had given Armin. Coconut Head. It didn't seem to offend Armin, he just smiled and moved on. But when Eren had heard that he had burst into laughter. Not that Erwin could blame him. 

But he had also heard how Eren referred Armin as his Little Bird. Hanji had taken to use that nickname when they called for Armin to help them. So now everyone knew who Armin was when Hanji was looking for him and calling his name on top of their lungs. 

He looked at Levi and kicked off his boots and put them on the sofa table and sank lower into the sofa. 

“Why Coconut and not Bird like Eren and Hanji calls him?” he asked with an amused smile and Levi shook his head. 

“No, he will always be a coconut in my eyes, because of the hairstyle he had when he was younger. Eren described him one day before Armin arrived and that's why he is called coconut.” Levi said in a resolute voice making Erwin chuckle. 

“What was Hanji doing when you left?” Erwin asked and Levi snorted and took another sip together with Erwin. 

“What wasn't they doing? I left when I hear pure chaos in their office, not wanting to be a victim of what was going on in there,” he said and Erwin nodded. Understood his predicament. If you disturbed Hanji during one of their moments, you, unfortunately, would become their test subject, and all of them had learned the hard way not to disturb Hanji when they were in their kind of mood. 

They both sat in a comfortable silence and drank their wine. It was a perfect way to wind down during a stressful day. Erwin laid a comforting hand on Levis ankle and started stroking it, making Levi look up. 

“How are your ankle?” he asked and Levi shrugged. 

“Not much better, but I will be better. Eren has been helping me with some exercise that is supposed to help,” he said and leaned back at the armrest of the sofa and gave us a pleased sigh when Erwin gave him a gentle foot massage. Levi had gotten hurt during one of their missions outside the wall. He had crashed into the ground and his foot had not been able to keep up with the pressure. So now he was on a strict training to get better. 

“And does it help?” he asked a disgruntled Levi. 

“It does, its just a slow process, that's all,” he said with a sigh and laid his arm over his eyes and closed his eyes. Erwin gave a small smile. Eren was really good for Levi, no matter how much Levi tries to deny it. If it weren't for the fact that Eren was now sick and didn't have much energy, the teen would be bursting with energy and run around after Levi like a puppy. 

“He is good for you,” he said in a quiet voice and Levi gave up a big sigh. 

“I know,” he said and Erwin smiled. 

They both sat, or laid in Levis case, in silence and Levi ended up falling asleep. Erwin chuckled and carefully rose from the couch and Levi didn't move an inch. He started to put away their glasses and put out the light in the office and opened the door to his bedroom that was connected to the office. 

He picked up Levi without much effort and went into the bedroom and put him down on the bed. Erwin looked around and saw one of his shirts strewn on one of the chairs in the room and picked one up and started to take of Levis clothes. He was determined not to let Levi sleep in his uniform again. 

Fast and easy he undressed Levi and put on the shirt he had found and tucked the smaller man into his bed and went to his own bathroom to get ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying my hand on getting more inspiration for my multichapter fic, but it seems like I've run dry on that part, so I'm trying to get it back by writing other stuff, and hopefully, you'll like my other stories too. 
> 
> 'Til next time! ♥


End file.
